<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In need by Dsf365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702305">In need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365'>Dsf365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Magic, Near Death, Orcs, Werewolf character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dsf365/pseuds/Dsf365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice desperately needs someone to heal her brother but unfortunately, she only knows one person who can save her but will he save Derik?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s) &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this scene to see if I can write Alice's character for a future story I have planned after I'm done with Darrien's story. I'm not sure if I captured her character well here but I plan on writing more scenes that include her and Derik (I'm expanding a bit more on him in a different scene) so I can grasp them better. I hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Alice’s fist banged on the door with a ferociousness that would have broken the door if she wasn’t forcing her traits to stand down, she needed to focus and letting her traits loose wouldn’t help her brother who’s weight she was supporting, his stare seeing everything and nothing as his very soul tried to put itself back together after shattering from overloading itself, giving her a severe headache while their connection wavered as his condition worsened, something that would kill her brother and give her his soul. It almost destroyed her the first time he died, it wrecked him when she died. They were lucky that Arthur knew a healer that begrudgingly helped them all those times. She wouldn’t be banging on this door for no other reason.</p><p>  After what was probably a few minutes, the door opened, revealing an orc, the only one that lived in this ‘purely’ human city, he looked at the two people in front of him in silence. She could smell the apathy from him as he sized them up.</p><p>  “Fix him.” She said, teeth gritted as she glared at the tall orc, daring him to do nothing as her brother stood at Death’s door. She felt her traits start to appear as she stood in front the silent orc, gums throbbed as her teeth grew and sharpened themselves, her skin itched as the hair she shaved to maintain her cover started growing rapidly, nails getting harder and sharper and senses sharpened as her facial structure grew more monstrous as she started to lose her composure at his silence.</p><p>  “I won’t.” He finally said.</p><p>  “Why not?! You know that I’ll pay you and I know that you can save hi-”</p><p>  “Because then something else will happen and then one of you will return here, begging for me to pick up the pieces so that I can try to fix the broken vases that the both of you are. At one point there won’t be enough left of the both of you to fix, I made a mistake healing the both of you all those times and I won’t repeat that mistake again.” He said with finality, already closing the door on her.</p><p>  Her blood boiled as she heard him speak. “So because you don’t want to.” She spat out.</p><p>  “No.” He said, his eyes cold as he finally closed the door.</p><p>  “If he dies, I’ll come back and show you what being broken is like.” She says as she started carrying Derik out of there, using what self-control she had to not break down the orc’s door and attack him as she stalked away, gears turning in her head as she started thinking about other ways to save her brother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come talk to me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dsf365</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>